Undetermined AKA my Dumping Ground
by Unicute17
Summary: A dumping ground for poetry and writing ground
1. Chapter 1

**Write four expressions of adamant anger: Write a work out of them**

Shut up

Your Impossible

Just go away

Stop making promises you can't keep

 _"Shut up_ Grace I know you love her you can't keep lying to me about it" said Reyna.

"But Rey I love you" pleaded Jason.

"Oh really then how come I see you hugging her like your life depends on it" Reyna growled.

"Rey…" pleaded Jason.

 _"Just go away_ " please

"Rey…listen please "

 _"Your Impossible_ Grace just please _stop making promises you can't keep"_

"Rey the reason I was hugging her was because I was telling her goodbye "

"Really?" asked Reyna softly

"Really Rey I will always love you"


	2. Chapter 2

Reyna Runs

She runs the Senate

She runs away

From love

She runs with her sister the queen

Reyna Runs

She runs the Senate but alone this time

To the Argo II

When her Saving Grace

Came home

She runs back to her breaking heart

When that Piper takes her man

She runs the Athena Parthenos across the world

To mend the great divide!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey folks, I thought this would be a great idea to make acrostic poems of our favorite demigods! Enjoy**

A is for Alluring, drawing people in

N is for Neat, carefully organized

N is for Noble, an honorable heart

A is for Always thinks she can (even if she can't)

B is for Beautiful, she lights up the room

E is for Endearing, irresistibly likeable

T is for Tartarus, the hell she went through

H is for Hero, Who she is and who she will always be

C is for Calm, her presence is comforting to a certain Seaweed Brain

H is for How? How did she survive holding up the sky

A is for Analyzing, figuring out the best way to kill you

S is for Skillful, ever up to the task

E is for Effervescent, sparkling with life

P is for Protection, from Hell and anyone who dare hurts his friends

E is for Energetic, an everlasting spirit

R is for Raised right, his mom is the best!

S is for Sanguine, always looking up

E is for Excellent, exceedingly good

U is for Understanding, boundless patience

S is for Sincere, staying true

J is for Joyful, always looking on the bright side

A is for Amusing, people are never bored around him

C is for Chivalrous, ever ready to help

K is for Kooky, a unique character

S is for Savvy, skilled with know-how

O is for Oomph, he has a magnetic draw

N is for Noble, an honorable heart

J is for Just, fair to everyone, like a praetor should be

A is for Addictive, Piper can't get enough of him

S is for Sacred, a dear treasure

O is for Ostracizing, his mom for a new family

N is for Neat, carefully organized

G is for Gallant, you always do the honorable thing

R is for Radical, overthrowing norms

A is for Ambiguous, Always hesitates

C is for clueless about Reyna's love for him

E is for Exemplary, a role model


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Folks,**

 **This Jeyna Poem was inspired by WiseGirlGeek, Thank You Dee! Check out her awesome stories!**

 **Unicute17**

You and I

Were the Prince and the Queen

We Ruled a Kingdom

We had a happily ever after

But

The storybook took a twisted turn

You became Sleeping Beauty

Waking up from slumber with a jester and the

Damsel in Distress

She Enchanted you

Color changing eyes and a pretty

Singing sad songs

Of her life trapped in an ivory tower filled with gold

You rescued her from her fate on your white horse

I thought there was hope for us

I risked Our Kingdom, left it with an evil sorcerer

For you

Nobody ever does anything for The Queen

The Queen ends up living in misery

Guess our happily ever after

Was just a ploy


	5. Chapter 5

**The last chapter of Olympian Idol is in progress. But I was listening to some Dan+Shay and this child came to me. Some reflections by Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano**

Son of the king of the gods

Does that make him a prince?

I suppose it does

I should have realized

That he would rather save the damsel in distress

Than rule with his queen

I put on a face mask

I cannot have my subjects see how much this hurts

I've learned how to hide

I've learned to put his happiness before my own

I've not learn how not to love him

Why must Venus curse me like this

She knows how hard I work

She took away my prince

And replaced me

With her sweet-talking spawn

How do I get over this

Venus teach me how not to love my saving Grace

He packed up his villa

In a way he packed up our relationship too

Frank moved in

I learned how to rule with someone else by my side

I've learned how to blur the memories

But I've not learned how not to love him

Why must Venus curse me like this

She knows how hard I work

She took away my prince

And replaced me

With her sweet-talking spawn

How do I get over this

Venus teach me how not to love my saving Grace


	6. Chapter 6

Nurture

Demeter and Ares

Life and living

Death and battle,

Complete opposites but opposites attract don't they?

Before she came into his life he was big clumsy brute,

Lost between who he was and who he's supposed be.

Then she, an angel came into his life and smoothed his rough edges.

"Love with all you can" she says

"Even if you don't show it

Because love helps all grow into the best they can be"

He notices how nice she is to everyone at Camp

"How" he asks

"I don't know

It just seems better this way" she tells him

His half-sibling starts to cry

He doesn't say anything

He just walks her to Miranda

She hugs her and tells her

"Everything will be okay"

Dries her tears

And leads her back to the cabin

She turns to him and says

"Maybe you can comfort her next time, just because you're a child of Ares,

Doesn't mean you can't be gentle"

He's shocked.

He wanted to be the knight in shining armor saving his Princess

But she saved him

She loved him and helped him grow into the best man that he could be


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't been active i've been really busy but here is a poem for y'all**

 **-Uni**

Mercy

When I saw them together

I knew everything that we were

Had disappeared

The Daughter of Love could tell

That we had something

But I knew that she and him had something stronger

I tried to love the prince of the Gods

I tried to love the son of the sea

I tried to love the son of death

When will my love be returned

Aphrodite have mercy

I asked him to be my boyfriend

I had no idea he had a girlfriend

She knew I had no idea he had a girlfriend

And yet the goddess of love struck again

Aphrodite have mercy

While we took The Mark of Athena home

I told him things but I was too scared to revisit

I uncovered parts of myself that were still bleeding

But those Secrets did not give way to love

My angel loved the Sun and sought him for solace

I tried to love the prince of the Gods

I tried to love the son of the sea

I tried to love the son of death

When will my love be returned

Aphrodite have mercy

I've done everything right just please

Aphrodite have

Mercy


	8. Chapter 8

**This came to me in a moment of artistic fluffiness! ILYSM!**

 **-UNI**

Dear Hylla,

Honestly I don't know why I'm doing this I should just leave you alone, you're incredibly busy with your life as CEO/Queen and I'm incredibly busy as preator of the 12th Legion, but here I go.

How are you? I haven't seen you since the whole trying to defeat Otrera thing and that wasn't the best time to have a long sisterly bonding session. Anyway how are things any new business developments any new girlfriends I know Kinzie dying was kind of upsetting. Things are good here, everything is as normal as it can be for a 's the great partner-in-crime although I think he still thinks that I am superior. All the other demigods are good, I don't have any romantic partners right now considering that Aphrodite said "No demigod shall heal your heart" so I'm setting myself up to be alone for the rest of my life. That sounded less depressing in my head but oh well. I miss Jason I mean I know he's happy with Piper but since the war we haven't really talked, even when he's at Camp Jupiter for Pontifex Maximus duties. He wasn't just my crush but he was also my best friend I don't know why he's avoiding me maybe I should just become an Amazon or a Hunter of Artemis, no boys= slightly happier Reyna. Maybe you can make me your personal assistant or something,

I haven't visited Puerto Rico since we took the Athena Parthenos back to New York, I think about going back but it always just seems like the wrong time. How about you I know one of your stations is in San Juan so you probably visit it a lot more than I do, do you ever just sightsee or it is always business. Maybe we could correspond our personal days so we could sightsee in Puerto Rico together. Maybe we can go back to the restaurants we always got scraps from and actually pay for a meal. I know they'd be shocked. Did you hear that Apollo got turned into a mortal, I find it crazy the war sorta was his fault though. Annabeth and I correspond regularly, it's fun having a daughter of a war goddess around to write to.

PTSD has strep at least two-thirds of the legion I don't know what to do everyone's suggesting different "cures" none of them are working I just don't know what to do what do you do when your girls have PTSD. I'm just so stressed I think I need a vacation but I can't leave Frank alone he's crazy.

I miss you I miss the way you used to speak Spanish to me when I was afraid and I miss all our special little inside jokes and I miss not having to run an entire camp. Help me Hylla what do I do?

Me encanta la luna y de nuevo, tu hermana pequeña

Reyna


End file.
